I've Come To Expect It From You
by Dragonfly6
Summary: A disenchanted Lindsey thinks things over as his life crumbles.


Title: I've Come To Expect It From You

Author: Dragonfly

Disclaimer: Lindsey McDonald belongs to Joss "crack head" Wendon much to my dismay. The song quoted is 'I've Come To Expect It From You' by George Strait.

Summery: A disenchanted Lindsey thinks things over as his life crumbles. 

* * *

{So upset, a nervous wreck, can't believe you said goodbye.   
Sit and smoke, cry and joke about these tears in my eyes.   
How could you do what you've gone and done to me?   
I wouldn't treat a dog the way you treated me,   
But that's what I get, I've come to expect it from you.} 

Broken glass, torn photos of a happier time. A busted guitar and a half eaten lollipop, stuck on his favorite cd. They'd spent the last hour throwing things and throwing fits, now they weren't speaking to each other at all. Lindsey sat on the couch nursing a beer while she packed in the bedroom. He just couldn't understand how it had all come down to this. He'd never, in all of his life gotten so upset with a women. He'd never felt the need to hurl his favorite guitar at a lover in the middle of a fight, even if she had thrown the beer bottle at his head first. It was childish really.

{A million times, a million lines, and I bought 'em, every one.   
You don't care, you rip and tear every dream I've counted on.   
I guess that I should thank my unlucky stars   
That I'm alive and you're the way you are,   
But that's what I get, I've come to expect it from you.}

She'd been back for about a month before it had come to this. They'd had an off and on relationship ever since he'd come back from LA a year before. Reunited high school sweethearts. 

He was beginning to understand why they had broken up after graduation after all. They just couldn't live together. Lindsey wasn't one to throw around the word 'love' so casually. Not like she did. She'd profess her endless love for him one night and then leave him for some other guy the next, coming back to him when she got bored with them.

{How could you do what you've gone and done to me?   
I wouldn't treat a dog the way you treated me,   
But that's what I get, I've come to expect it from you.} 

She stood in front of him and set her suitcase on the floor just like she had done a hundred times before, when they had both known she'd be back with in a month. Not this time though. She wasn't going to get to him. And she wasn't going to get back into his home or his bed again once she walked through that door. 

"Are you sure about this?" She looked almost sad and he could feel tears building up behind his eyes. "Lindsey, please. I promise I'll never do it again. I love you! Darlin' you've gotta believe me. Don't do this." 

He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. There was nothing harder than finally saying good bye to your first real love. Ironic really, but in that moment he felt some bit of sympathy for Angel and his little blonde girl back in Sunnydale. Maybe he should pack up and leave too. Make things easier all around.

"It's over. I'm sick of wondering if you're going to come back home at night. Wondering who your with and who'd bed your in. It's not fair to me and this time I'm the one ending it." By now she was crying silent tears he had to really work to keep himself from embracing her, kissing away her tears and forgetting everything that had gone wrong between the two of them. "Leave. Just get out of here and don't come back."

She nodded and picked up her suitcase. Before she got out the door she turned and looked at him one last time. "I really do love you Lindsey McDonald. I always have and always will." Lindsey nodded and bit his lip. She tried to smile at him but it just didn't reach her eyes. "Good bye love, hope things work out for you."

{I could raise hell, but what the hell   
It wouldn't do a bit of good.   
Pack and leave, my heart agrees; it seems to think that I should.   
There won't be no more next time doin' me wrong.   
You'll come back this time to find out that I'm gone,   
But that's what you get, you should expect that from me.} 

He looked around the apartment. Broken glass, torn photos of a happier time. A busted guitar and a half eaten lollipop, stuck on his favorite cd. All that was left of there relationship. He picked up and picture and tried to smile at the happy couple but he couldn't do it. She was gone, and this time she wasn't coming back. Time to move on with this life but for now he'd just sit here and have a good cry. In the morning he'd pack a bag and head off into the sunset. Who knows maybe he'd go back to LA and try to straighten things out there.

{That's what I get, I've come to expect it from you.}


End file.
